International application WO 99/54842 describes a bank bill made of paper having a security thread including an electronic chip of semiconductive organic polymer. The security thread includes metallized portions in order to provide direct contact with apparatus for reading data stored in the chip, in order to power it electrically. No indication is given about how the bank bill is manufactured.
German patent application DE 198 33 746 discloses a traveler's check obtained by placing a strip of polymer material including an electronic chip on a first layer of paper and applying a second layer of paper thereto so that the polymer strip is sandwiched between the two layers. Because of the presence of the above-mentioned strip between the two layers, the article presents increased thickness all along its length.
German patent application DE 196 01 358 discloses a paper article that includes a micromodule embedded in its thickness, the micromodule being constituted by an integrated circuit and a metal support.
German patent application DE 196 30 648 discloses a bank bill having an interrupted security strip and an electronic chip disposed between the two portions of the strip.